


Искренняя ложь

by SSC



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Немного о том, откуда у Кроули настолько могучие и разнообразные способности





	Искренняя ложь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для @EzikZloy  
> Ага, у Кроули настолько богатое воображение)

Кроули знал, что когда-нибудь это произойдет. Не разумом, конечно. нет. Чем-то внутри, то, что люди называют «интуицией». Или «смертным ужасом» — как технически бессмертный, Кроули верил, что не может его испытывать.  
Но это подспудное опасение ждало своего часа — и он пришел. Азирафель, повернувшись к нему, задал Вопрос.  
— Знаешь, я вот все думаю и думаю.. Я ведь знал много ангелов до Падения — и начал, и архангелов, и престолов, и нефилимов, ну ты помнишь, да. Мы отлично проводили время до бунта.  
Склянка внутри треснула и разлилась холодом.  
— Припоминаю такое. Какая разница?  
Кроули знал, какая — тем же знанием до основания, что подсказывало, где Азирафель поймает проблемы на свои пушистые перышки или как остановить время.   
— Я помню, кем были раньше Вельзевул и Дагон. И мы даже немного общались с Хастуром, тем, до падения. Но я никак не могу сообразить, кем был ты.  
И это значило, что Азирафель долго, тщательно размышлял. Он был той водой, которая протачивает даже самую прочную скалу. Ту, которой Кроули спрятал что-то от себя.  
Стоял теплый летний вечер. Пел соловей в саду их уютного коттеджа. Кроули чувствовал себя так, будто хлебнул святой воды.  
— Какая разница, ангел? Пойдем лучше, опробуем новый пирс. Клянусь, тебе понравится купаться.  
Азирафель мягко улыбнулся. Этот его взгляд «я-знаю-лучше-что-должен-делать-и-я-всегда-прав».  
— Это важно. Я не знал, конечно, все десять миллионов падших. Я бы пал вместе с ними, наверное... ты расстраиваешься?  
«Ну ничего себе, ты заметил». Кроули пожал плечами, глубже закапываясь в кресло. Печать сломана, знал он. Он уже смотрит туда, куда смотреть не должен. Просто еще жмурится, но знание уже прожигает веки.  
Его обняли. Очень мягко. Не так, как должен был Азирафель.  
Он вообще не должен был обнимать, восставать против небес, оставаться безнаказанным, уезжать с Кроули в домик у озера. Это все было НЕПРАВИЛЬНО.  
Так НЕ БЫВАЕТ.  
Это ВЫДУМКА.  
Они ГОРЯТ.  
Кроули, казалось, почувствовал этот запах. Паленые перья. Мягкое лицо Азирафеля на миг исказилось от невыносимой боли.   
— Прости, Кроули. Просто я подумал... я знал только одного ангела, который был достаточно умным и смелым, чтобы делать то, что делал ты. И, ну... если ты и правда хороший внутри, то Она тебя может помиловать. Если попросишь.  
Кроули просил. Он вспоминал, как просил и спорить.  
Как угрожал, когда Она не дала ответа. Как половина Рая встала на его сторону.  
И как они проиграли.  
Он всегда проигрывал в этой игре. Невыразимой игре. Он так и не узнал правил, чтобы победить честно. Так и не стал достаточно сильным, чтобы сломать доску.  
Сердце колотилось, как у человека. Глупое тело не выдерживало, не справлялось.   
— Прости, — Азирафель снова его поцеловал. Это не могло быть правдой. Ангел никак не мог его ЛЮБИТЬ, пусть даже он создан из любви.   
Тот, кто медленно разворачивался из-под личины Кроули, заслуживал только ненависти. Он вел легионы на смерть, он проигрывал, он снова и снова ГОРЕЛ, убивая ангелов и демонов своими приказами.  
Но в игре можно не только победить, проиграть или сломать доску.  
Он был Отцом Лжи, в конце концов. Даже внимательный, умный, упрямый Азирафель не мог разрушить его планы — уклоняться от игры до бесконечности. Пока Ей не надоест пытаться играть.  
Время замерло, сместилось немного, электроны немного сместились в своих электронных облаках, появились и погасли элементарные частицы, несколько сотен миллионов нейтрино прошило Землю не по плану, удивив исследователей над их гигантскими бассейнами-уловителями — и мир снова стал обычным.  
Только Кроули был уверен, что Азирафель никогда не спрашивал его о прошлом, и сам помнил, конечно — просто не смотрел туда. Взрослые не вспоминают, что делали в три годика, и уж тем более — в первые дни после рождения. Зачем? Пусть вещи важнее.  
— Купаться, ангел! Клянусь, я изобрел мужские стринги только чтобы ты увидел их на мне!  
Азирафель потряс головой, будто вытряхивал из уха воду, растерянно оглянулся и кивнул.   
— Если честно, это слишком современно для меня. Предпочту классический купальный костюм.   
Он щелкнул пальцами, переодеваясь. Этот костюм был достаточно смешной и очаровательный, чтобы Кроули полностью забыл об этом эпизоде. Азирафель под его взглядом покраснел и отвернулся.  
Все шло как надо. Кроули верил в их счастье.


End file.
